kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Chernobog
Chernobog is a proginator kaiju created by Wolfenmaus. Stats Name: Chernobog Height: 110 Meters Weight: 100,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Control Primary Attacks: Cloaked Sting, Moving Veil Secondary Attacks: Dark Assault, Spin Strike Primary Weapon: Stinger,Exo-Extensions Secondary Weapon: Lunar Lasers Energy Style: Hibernation Overview Chernobog is a reptile-esque insectoid, born from the imaginations of a dying civilization. He is a septoped, remarkably quick, and can warp the size of his claws while attacking. His attacks aren't very strong, but they're fast. Origin Algirath was a small, poverty stricken colony long ago. They had been oppressed by surrounding warlords, and were on the edge of starvation. However, the Algirathians shared a similar hope, a dream that a great warrior would come and save them. It... kind of... worked like that. The heavens granted them a great beast, but it was mindless and soulless, destroying them along with the oppressors. It now waits in the frozen northern edge of Europe, destined to destroy those that come near. Appearance Chernobog is a chimera of sorts. It sports the eyes of fly, the shape of a praying mantis, the maw of a komodo, and hooked hands and feet. Its form is akin to a centaur, with a torso leading into a long rear, in which protrudes six clawed legs. It has broad shoulders that show, surprisingly enough, no muscle, and its teeth are jagged and unnatural. It also has large, leathery wings like a dragonfly. Its body is primarily a sickly green, becoming amber on his belly. The hue becomes darker upwards, to a black head, with red-tinted eyes bordered by white rings. From under his wings, he can generate long thorns, called "exo-extensions", which he can bend to his will. Combat Energy System: Chernobog must rest often, as it is an ancient and old creature. Thankfully, he is equipped to put distance between him and the enemy. Ranged Combat: Chernobog prefers to stay at a distance, able to fire beams of lunar energy at the enemy repeatedly. He also can use his Moving Veil to put space between him and an attacker, and to move around them quickly. It burns energy fast, however. Alternatively, he is able to launch stingers in a parabolic arc, cause small tremors, and lob any surrounding objects great distances. His Rage attack, Dark Assault, involves reflecting energies INSIDE his eyes before firing, amplifying the size and power of the beam. Grappling: Chern is able to use his many legs as anchors, allowing him to have an outstanding ability to grapple and toss the opponent. Heavier opponents don't fly as far, however. Melee Combat: Chernobog is not a melee specialist, by any means. He has basic slashing, striking, and biting, but his body is not very well suited for CQC. He is durable, though, and tries to focus melee on getting the enemy away from him. He can use his exo-extensions to great effect for this. Weaknesses: Melee and Energy. Strikes are meant for distancing, and since he is focused on using energy consuming ranged attacks, he'll need to hibernate quite often in a fight. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Green Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Good Kaiju